The instant invention relates generally to shotgun chokes and more specifically it relates to an automatic shotgun choke.
Numerous shotgun chokes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to control the patterns and power of charges from shotguns. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,869,272; 3,797,155 and 3,831,306 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.